indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Harry Partch
Harry Partch (Oakland (Californië), 24 juni 1901 – San Diego (Californië), 3 september 1974) was een Amerikaans componist, musicoloog en muziekinstrumentenbouwer. Hij was een van de eerste componisten uit de twintigste eeuw die zich intensief bezighielden met de systematisering van microtonale toonschalen. Voor zijn composities vervaardigde hij veel zelfontworpen instrumenten met alternatieve toonschalen, gestemd in een 11-limiet rein geïntoneerde schaal. Tevens is de 43-delige toonschaal een uitvinding van hem. Met deze toonschaal was het mogelijk om volkomen zuiver te spelen. Otonaliteit en Utonaliteit Harry Partch bedacht de termen Otonaliteit en Utonaliteit om daarmee de relatie weer te geven van de boventonen tot de grondtoon. *Otonaliteit: tonen die consonante veelvouden zijn van de grondtoon. Bijvoorbeeld: 4/1 is dezelfde noot als 4/2 en 4/4. 4/4 is gelijk aan 1/1 wat de grondtoon is. *Utonaliteit: consonante tonen die niet het veelvoud zijn van de grondtoon. Bijvoorbeeld 7/1, wat gelijk is aan 7/2 en 7/4 en 7/8, maar ongelijk is aan 7/7. Met andere woorden: de toon 7/1 heeft als primaire toon een andere toon dan zijn grondtoon. Tonaliteitsdiamant Het verschil tussen otonaliteit en utonaliteit kan visueel uitgelegd worden met de ruitvormige tonaliteitsdiamant: 7-limiet tonaliteitsdiamant: Werken Werken van voor 1930 in gelijkzwevende stemming, incl. pf conc., sym. poem, c50 songs, 1910s–20s, zijn vernietigd. Hieronder volgt een overzicht aan werken van Harry Partch. Discografie Albums *The World of Harry Partch (Columbia Masterworks MS7207, 1969, édition épuisée) "Daphne of the Dunes", "Barstow", and "Castor & Pollux", dirigé par Danlee Mitchell sous la supervision du compositeur. *Enclosure II: Harry Partch (Early Speech-Music works) (Innova 401) http://www.innova.mu/artist1.asp?skuID=94 *Enclosure V: Harry Partch (On a Greek Theme) (Innova 405) http://www.innova.mu/artist1.asp?skuID=96 *Enclosure VI: Harry Partch (Delusion of the Fury) (Innova 406) http://www.innova.mu/artist1.asp?skuID=97 *''The Seventeen Lyrics of Li Po'' (Tzadik Records, 1995). ASIN B000003YSU. Video's *"Enclosure I: Harry Partch" (Innova 400, VHS) Four films by Madeline Tourtelot http://www.innova.mu/artist1.asp?skuID=93 *"Enclosure IV: Harry Partch" (Innova 404, VHS) Delusion, Music of HP http://www.innova.mu/artist1.asp?skuID=95 *"Enclosure VII: Harry Partch" (Innova 407, DVD) Delusion, Dreamer, Bonus Album, Revelation http://www.innova.mu/artist1.asp?skuID=263 *"Enclosure VIII: Harry Partch" (Innova 399, DVD) Four Films by Madeline Tourtelot: "Music Studio," "Windsong," "U.S. Highball," and "Rotate the Body in All Its Planes," with "The Music of Harry Partch" KEBS-TV documentary, "Barstow" and "Castor and Pollux". http://innova.mu/artist1.asp?skuID=312 *1995 - Musical Outsiders: An American Legacy - Harry Partch, Lou Harrison, and Terry Riley. Directed by Michael Blackwood. Bibliografie *Blackburn, Philip (1998). Harry Partch: Enclosure III. Saint Paul: Innova. ISBN 096565690X.http://www.innova.mu/artist1.asp?skuID=244 *Gilmore, Bob (1998). Harry Partch, A Biography,, 1998 New Haven: Yale University Press. *Partch, Harry (1974). Genesis of a Music. New York: Da Capo Press. ISBN 030680106X. *Partch, Harry (1991). Bitter Music: Collected Journals, Essays, Introductions and Librettos, Champaign: University of Illinois Press. * Robert, Philippe, Musiques expérimentales - Une anthologie transversale d'enregistrements emblématiques, Le mot et le reste, Marseille, 2007, ISBN 978-2-915378-46-7 Zie ook *Breukgetal *Stemming (muziek) *Microtonale muziek Externe links *officiële website *Corporeal Meadows *American Mavericks: Harry Partch's Instrumenten Foto's, uitleg van Partch en zelf instrument bespelen via je toetsenbord *Newband Home Page *Art of the States: Harry Partch drie werken van de componist *Enclosures Series: Harry Partch's archief *Frequency and Cents *Downloadable audio from the out-of-print LP "The World of Harry Partch" Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans muziekinstrumentbouwer Categorie:Amerikaans musicoloog Categorie:Muziektheorie